


A Quick Errand

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Sub Belle, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random, smutty one-shot for Valentine's Day. Gold runs an errand and then returns home to pick up where he left off with Belle. Based on this scene from Skin Deep (the first 2 gifs): http://bellafibs.tumblr.com/post/40259649410</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Errand

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. I wrote this ages ago when I saw a gif set of that scene. I'm sure it's been done before.

Gold exited the store, plastic bag looped over the fingers of his free hand, leaving David Nolan, a curious cashier, and three other patrons behind. He smirked as he got into his black Cadillac, tossing the bag with the duct tape and rope onto the passenger’s seat. He was sure that anyone who saw him with such things probably thought he was up to something nefarious. There were days in his past that might have been the case, but not so much anymore. He had Mr. Dove to handle things that needed a more _hands on_ approach.

He was sure the old woman behind him in line thought he was heading off to kidnap someone. Which was nonsense. His reputation got him just about anything he needed in this town, without the need for committing felonies. Nolan’s raised eyebrows probably meant that he was going home to tie up his wife or something else ridiculous. He eyed the heavy duty fiber rope, its roughness evident even through the plastic packaging and scoffed. As if Belle would allow such a thing anyway. The only person he’d tie up with that rope was Keith Nottingham, preferably by the wanker’s neck.

Arriving home, he entered the foyer of the pink Victorian, smiling.

He hung up his overcoat and then headed upstairs to where Belle was waiting for him. A quick glance at his watch told him it’d taken seventeen minutes to run his little errand. He hoped she didn’t mind.

The rope he left on the porch, its purpose nothing untoward at all. It was to hang a swing in the garden from the large oak tree; Belle’s idea of course. She’d probably use the thing too, which is why he wanted to make sure the rope was sturdy enough. The duct tape was for all those random quick repairs that called for something binding or sticky. Again, nothing the least bit - _kinky_.

He entered the master bedroom and licked his lips at the image before him.

Belle looked at him, her eyes dark and heavy lidded, as he shrugged off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of her reading chair. She mumbled something he didn’t understand and then moaned. He grinned at her, enjoying the way her shiny red lips were stretched over the black rubber ball gag. She was a vision, naked and tied spread eagle on their bed with nylon straps attached to the leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles. No need for rope at all in this scenario. Though when there was such an occasion, it was the smoothest, softest silk blended rope his considerable money could buy.

“Anxious, sweetheart?” he asked, tugging his tie loose and pulling it through his collar slowly.

She nodded and tugged on her bonds, her hips pitching up off the bed as far as they could, which wasn’t very far at all. He liked her to be restrained tightly, but she could have freed herself if necessary, her arms locked in place with only a snap clip on each cuff. He would have never left the house otherwise. Belle was very safety conscious about their playtime.

Gold sat down on the edge of the bed and tore off a length of duct tape. Then he picked up an item from the nightstand and began wrapping the sticky gray tape around the lower part of it.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, sincerely. “I should have ordered a new one sooner. It just hasn’t been the same since our trip to the cabin.”

He smirked, and he could see her lips pull back a little around the gag, a sign that she was amused at the memory too. Around and around he wrapped the tape over the plastic handle, until he was satisfied nothing was going to fall apart again. That had been an annoying start to their evening, but fortuitous in the long run. He moved to the end of the bed, and knelt between her legs, smirking at the puddle she’d made on the blanket, her arousal quite literally dripping from between her puffy lips.

He tsked. “My, my. Look at the mess you’ve made, darling. I may have to punish you for this, you know.”

She whimpered and shifted her hips, trying to encourage him to give her what she wanted. He shifted forward and traced a finger through her slit, examining his fingertip before sucking it clean. Then he bent low and licked her from top to bottom, pressing the flat of his tongue against her, dragging it slowly over her clit. She sobbed behind the gag.

“Now, now,” he said, his voice low and his accent thickened with his arousal. He knew she could see his cock straining the front of his trousers. “You know the rule. Only good sluts get to come.”

Then he flicked the switch on the newly repaired vibrator and set it between her legs. It rested on her bare mound, her clit still hidden in her swollen folds. She immediately reacted with a high pitched whine, fighting her body’s desire to move. He was sure the muffled sounds she made through the gag were pleas for mercy, and he chuckled darkly.

It would be a little longer before he’d grant her that.

Moving off the bed, he stood at the end, looking down her body while he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt. Belle moaned again, begging him with her eyes. She wriggled and arched, and rattled her cuffs as she tried to press herself as close to the toy as possible, seeking the orgasm she’d been denied all week. The round rubber head of the vibrator rolled a little and he could see her jaw tense as she struggled to keep it in place.

If she knocked it free, that would be another infraction.

He walked the length of the bed, slowly, trailing a finger along her leg and up her side which had her squirming even more, flicking open the buttons on his shirt as he went. He paused to pinch her nipple, and then sat down near her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at him, eyelids fluttering as the vibrator teased her.

“Patience,” he whispered. Then he bent and kissed her forehead, before standing to finish undressing as he watched her writhe.

Oh, she would come alright, as many times as she could stand before the night was through. He’d make up for every time he’d denied her this week and then some. It was Valentine’s Day after all.


End file.
